


Потеря

by royalfye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Pining, mention of amputation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: Космос вечен, а люди – нет.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Потеря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726539) by [awkwardspaceturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardspaceturtle/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle). 



> Переведено для WTF ERURI 2018

Леви взглянул на бескрайний космос, распростёршийся перед ним словно зловещая черная вуаль, — бывали дни, когда весь этот простор не нес в себе ничего, кроме бесконечной ночи и безымянных звезд, где тянущаяся пустота почти создавала иллюзию, что не было никакой войны, что каждый день, проведенный в космосе, не давал никакой уверенности в завтрашнем дне.

Эрвин всегда говорил — нет ничего, что нельзя найти в космосе. Этот человек всегда видел то, что было недоступно остальным. Леви помнил беспрекословную уверенность, отражавшуюся в его лазурных глазах, и глубоко сосредоточенный взгляд, ищущий то, что не желало быть найденным.

Он помнил, как видел слишком много тьмы, слишком много ярких огней и цветов, вспыхивающих в спокойном океане глаз Эрвина.

Прошло семьдесят два часа с тех пор как он в последний раз видел эти глаза.

Космос вечен, а люди нет — факт, столь болезненно очевидный после, казалось бы, легкой замены коммандера на его посту.

_«Я не так уж и важен — всегда найдется кто-нибудь способный занять место коммандера, когда меня не станет»,_ — вот что сказал Эрвин. Слова, связанные с воспоминаниями о больших теплых ладонях, и нежных поцелуях, и невысказанным обещанием _никогда_ не давать обещаний, отдавали громким эхом в далеких уголках разума Леви.

И дело не в том, что Ханджи не самый подходящий кандидат для этой должности, и не в том, что у Леви было больше претензий к этому человеку, чем комплиментов, — просто почему-то многое перестало иметь смысл, многое перестало казаться правильным _без_ Эрвина Смита.

Годы, проведенные с риском для жизни на передовой, без возможности повидать родину, должны были лишить его чувствительности к смерти, к боли от потери людей, к ощущению, что он сломлен.

Космос не может исчезнуть, а _люди_ могут.

Где-то в этой бесконечной бездне бесчисленных звезд и неизведанных галактик есть коммандер галактического боевого крейсера «Галахад», Эрвин Смит.

_«Ханджи, я оставляю „Галахад“ тебе»,_ — последние слова Эрвина, произнесенные через интерком перед тем, как он телепортировал большую часть корабля вместе с персональными «Боевыми Крыльями» подальше от сверхновой, и перед тем, как он пожертвовал собой и своим «Крылом», чтобы они успели избежать засады.

Ни слова о прощании, ни слова об обещании вернуться, потому что никто никогда не возвращается, — Леви смутно помнил, как кричал в интерком, когда лицо Эрвина внезапно выскочило на его экране по личному каналу; мягкое выражение его лица и губы, двигающиеся, чтобы сказать что-то прямо перед мощным взрывом, — затем не было ничего, кроме света червоточины, а спустя еще мгновение — ничего, кроме тишины.

Пустота была столь тяжелой и громкой, что грозила разорвать Леви изнутри.

— Леви?

Голос Ханджи оторвал его от раздумий. Он даже немного удивился, что ему удалось достичь такой отвлеченности, учитывая, какой напряженной была обстановка на корабле.

— О, Хан... То есть коммандер, — сказал Леви, отдав честь. Вежливость отсутствовала в его ДНК, но, если принимать в расчет насколько заметно люди были взволнованы из-за атаки и потери Эрвина, уместным будет привнести порядок, показав, что должность командира никак не скомпрометирована, — что кто-то точно вернет этих людей домой. В конце концов, человеческой природе присуще верить и держаться за то, что кажется им сильнее их самих. Для всех на борту этого корабля высшей силой была самая высокая позиция власти.

— Я только временный коммандер, и ты знаешь это, — кулак Ханджи несильно ударил его в плечо.

Признание Ханджи лидером вовсе не означает, что Леви смирился со смертью Эрвина.

У него и многих других были причины верить, что Эрвин ещё может быть жив, в плену, возможно, но жив, — в конце концов, он был главой сильнейшего корабля Райской колонии; человеком, который стоил того, чтобы заключить сделку о сдаче даже самого удаленного Форта Мария; грозным лидером, знаменитым созданием сложных стратегий, которые разгромили все вражеские космические армады, — этих причин достаточно, чтобы держать его в плену или чтобы наконец убить его и избавиться от занозы в боку.

Эрвин мог быть жив, но только если он в руках врага. Если он _избежал_ взрыва.

Видимо, мысли Ханджи были о том же.

— Этот парень где-то там, знаешь? Эрвин иногда напрасно рискует своей жизнью, но он из тех, с кем смерть любит пофлиртовать, но никогда не заберет с концами.

Неожиданно для Леви, его губы изогнулись в улыбке на это замечание. Когда он заговорил, голос прозвучал хрипло, словно им давно не пользовались.

— Ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, четырехглазая?

— Нанаба закатила бы истерику, если бы я не покинула командный центр и не поговорила с тобой, — отвечает на это Ханджи, облокачиваясь на перила около него.

Эрвин и правда везучий засранец — слишком уж много настолько смелых атак и отступлений, что иногда казалось, будто они пролетают сквозь игольное ушко. С помощью щепотки удачи и дохрена умений до сих пор им удавалось возвращаться с каждого боя, чтобы после встретиться в его личной каюте.

Их повторяющиеся интимные встречи ни в коем случае не были романом, случившимся из-за долгой изоляции в космосе, — если быть точным, то Леви описал бы их отношения, нет, их договоренность, неким подобием бегства, попыткой отвлечься — способом почувствовать себя человеком на этой бесчеловечной войне.

Это не любовь, — необходимость, нужда.

Боль, исходящая от его боевых шрамов, заставляла его почувствовать себя живым; синяки и следы укусов, запечатленные Эрвином на его коже, заставляли почувствовать себя настоящим.

Что Эрвин собирался сказать Леви, когда открыл личный канал связи практически перед своим последним мгновением? Что означало то выражение — тот взгляд, что внезапно появлялся на его лице, когда он позволял себе проявить беззащитность в тихие минуты после предшествующей страсти?

Узнает ли Леви когда-нибудь?

Будет ли у Эрвина шанс рассказать ему?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что имеешь право скорбеть, — голос Ханджи серьезный, но взгляд мягок за стеклами ее очков. — Ты не просто телохранитель коммандера, ты был большим для него, и ты знаешь это. Майк, Нанаба, Моблит — мы все это видим.

Леви почувствовал, как завязался узел в его груди, мешая дышать. Воспоминания кристально ясные и мучительные проплыли перед его взором — призрак губ, прикоснувшихся к его лбу, ощущение тепла от ладони, нежно прижатой к его голой спине, богатый мускусный запах Эрвина, оставшийся на простынях, невысказанное обещание не давать каких-либо обещаний.

Ни слов прощания, или благодарности, или утешения, не осталось ничего за что, можно было бы цепляться, ничего, кроме краткого появления Эрвина на экране. До самого конца он оставался беспрестанным — ни обещаний вернуться, ни клятвы остаться рядом.

Ни Эрвин, ни Леви не разрешали себе давать клятв _вслух._

Однажды произнесенное слово становится реальным, и ты попадаешь под его власть.

Такого они не могут себе позволить, не в этой жизни.

Какие бы слова Эрвин не собирался сказать перед лицом приближающегося конца, — если они не вернут его, — они останутся _его_ тайной навсегда.

***

Только спустя несколько часов они заметят нечто парящее вдалеке — эвакуационную капсулу, отделенную от «Крыла Свободы» Эрвина.

В ангаре все ждут с нетерпением, когда же откроется дверь. Впервые за долгое время что-то оглушительно раскрылось глубоко в груди Леви — _страх._

Затем — разочарование.

Внутри не человек, которого они все ждали, но зловещее послание — отсеченная человеческая рука.

И все же крошечный цветок надежды распускается; это все, что им нужно, чтобы знать — Эрвин может быть _жив._

«Это ловушка», говорит Ханджи. Есть причины верить, что враг знает о нахождении на борту «Галахада» истинного Королевского Наследника, замаскированного под солдата. Они собираются предложить сделку, очень дорогую сделку. Им нужно подготовиться.

И впервые Леви клянется:

— Я верну его.


End file.
